


Finding Treasure

by SpiderKisses



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys' Love, Cooheart, Crossover, Kaoearth, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirates, Treasure Hunting, Yaoi, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKisses/pseuds/SpiderKisses
Summary: Earth lost everything he ever loved and was left behind with a single necklace that not only was the cause of his pain but also will lead him to what his heart desires most. But it won't be so easy  when he is kidnapped by Ateez the most deadliest and feared pirates of the sea.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jooheonys_honeybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheonys_honeybee/gifts).



> This is currently being reviewed by a friend and I might make some changes to chapter one. I hope you enjoy this. I know this is so random. Ateez and KaoEarth but I am hoping that you'll enjoy this story. I will try to make it fun and romantic and action filled. I absolutely obsessed with Ateez pirate fics right now and once I was given a challenge to write a KaoEarth fic...i thought WHY NOT THROW IN ATEEZ AS PIRATES? lol

No one could have prepared me for the day the sun went black, the wind blew harsh against my fragile skin and the aching pain of hearing those final breathes of my mother in my ear. 

"Earth...take this." she tore the necklace from her neck. It was one she always had treasured. Never did she ever remove it or let anyone touch it. My mother told me that it was precious and most important to her. Hell I thought it meant more to her than me but here she was handing it to me for the first time ever with bloody hands. I saw little details it held all decorated around a creepy skull as I held it.

"You have to keep it safe..my son. This necklace will lead you to your treasure."

"I don't care about this...I'm not leaving you." I dropped it to the floor only for her now to put it around my neck.

"You must...I'll distract them and you make a run for it and don't look back."

I could hear slamming now against the door we hide ourselves behind. We were being robbed but they didn't come for anything else but this dreadful necklace she's trying to make me take. Why was everyone so obsessed with this? I wish she would have pawned it off long ago. Was this silly little piece of gold and gems worth dying for? I just don't understand.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I watch her cling onto life only to protect mine. I refused to leave her side. I wanted to fight with her even if it meant my demise.

"Mother...I can't..I won't leave you."  
The door was kicked open now and the bandits starred us down sinisterly as they inch towards us. Their eyes going straight to my neck. My mother stood before me like a tower and blocking me from their view. 

"Go now.." she whispered to me as she held up her pistol at them. And in that moment it was like destiny had pushed me out that back door and out into the dark sun. I don't remember running and leaving her. I don't remember now being under this tree miles away having passed out for some time. But here I was..all alone and only with this stupid necklace as a reminder of what I had lost. 


	2. Destiny found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voice keeps calling Earth and he doesn't understand yet what it all means until he is met with destiny.

I woke up from a cold sweat, that dream always came to me every night. My eyes looked down at the small necklace hanging from my neck which now seem to emit a haunting glow. It was like it was taunting me and reminding me of everything it took from me. I lost my father, my mother and my home and for what...stupid treasure? I have tried many times to throw this away in the river or out in the fileds but somehow like magic it always ends up right back into my bedroom. Then there's a voice that calls to me too. I can't understand what it is saying but I wish it would go silent.

"Ey, boy you up? No time to be a lazy bum I got errands I need you to run." I heard yelling from my door followed by a kick. It was the old lady who ran the inn I am currently living in. After losing everything and living on crumbs off the road, she found me and took me in like a stray cat. And since then since I was a child I been her little errand boy. 

I quickly got from my bed not wanting to hear her nag much longer or worse have to hear her morning singing. Her voice was like listening to a crow get choked out but man her cooking was amazing. If it wasn't for her insanely addictive biscuits I would have left ages ago.

"I'm up ma'am." I say to her as I get dressed in a haste. The old woman spared me a little bit of her nagging and once I was fully dressed I was rewarded with a biscuit and then given my task for the day. It wasn't much just the usual. Deliever the thingy to some person and fix this broken thing and collect money from some bum. I gather my bag and raced out the door after grabbing one more biscuit. 

It was a nice day today not much going on. Kids and chickens running around, old geezers getting drunk, women gossiping and... oh a fight! As I made it past the neighbor's houses towards the town's center I see a big fight had broken loose. My interest was very much peaked so I raced over to glance whom it was. It was hard to see past the sea of people who had grouped around . Curses for me having short legs.   
Things got wild and whomever was fighting was pushing back towards the crowd and this caused me to fall back when someone slammed into me. I braced myself to hit the ground when suddenly I felt warm arms embracing me.

"Little rabbit always up to trouble." I heard a teasing voice in my ear and I look back to see it was none other than Title.

"I am doing no such thing just a little curious." I smile wickedly.

"Yeah sure and I bet you'll get distracted again from your errands and end up going to bed again with no supper."

"Shhh...I am doing no such thing. I was just on my way." I try to move myself from his embrace but he held me tight. 

"I'll come with you."

"No need, I am a big boy I can handle myself."

But despite me saying this I knew he would tag along. He usually did. Title was a decent man. Tall, with a warm smile, tired looking but behind those eyes was some michief. Plus those eyes always roaming all over me. He fancied me it was so obvious. Even though many women drooled over him and desired to become his wife he only had eyes for me. I mean I don't blame him I am pretty gorgeous but I have no interest in love. 

What I want more than ever is to get away from this boring life and seek something that makes me feel alive. 

Sigh. 

Feels like something silly to lust for since I have a tragic past and poorer than dirt. But something in me just makes me feel like there's something out there waiting for me.

In that moment I hear the voice again whispering to me. I tone out whatever rambling that was coming from Title's mouth and listen.

**_You must find your treasure. He awaits you._ **

"Hey, Earth do you hear me? Why are you looking so startled? Are you ok? " Title was shaking me now and freaked from whatever look I had on my face. I tried to act normal but I couldn't help wondering what this voice is going on about. It usually goes on about treasure ...treasure but now it mentions a "HE" who is that?

"I'm fine just going over in my head what I have to do today." I force a smile. He believed me easily and then continue to waddle behind me like a little duckling all day. And has the sun started to go down I thought finally I would be free from him but he grabs my hand and pulls me to him.

"How about I take you out tonight?"

I should reject him but he has money and since he has money I can get a really good meal and booze. I literally could use a drink tonight but do I wanna deal with a drunk clingy guy who is madly in love with me?

Hmmmm...

"I'll buy you all the beer you want." he chimed and it was music to my ears. Before he could utter another word I locked arms with him and was dragging him to the nearest bar. The minute we walked in we were greeted by an argument, men who smelled worst than farm animals, ladies of the night and some of his women who wish to be his bride. I tried to zigzag past all of them. No one was getting in the way of the bar. I hoped over a drunk old geezer and skid right in front of the old rusted bar counter and with my voice raise i shouted 

"Give me your best beer!"

Title took me to a table that looked cleaner than most I could see around us but still covered in tones of gibberish and symbols. A lady gave us our beers and took our order . The moment she walked away I remembered the situation I was in.

"You usually refuse me when I ask you out. Are you warming up to me?" he winked.

I gagged but then try to play it off as a cough. This caused him to pat my back and I wished I just let myself gag cuz now he was all over me. I took a deep sigh.

"Listen..you're a really nice guy...but.."

"But..." he pushed me to continue.

I really didn't want to say what was on my mind. Last thing I wanted was to fuel him to fight for my love even more. No amount of rejection I've done so far has worked. Maybe I just suck at this. I opened my mouth to try to answer him since he was so eagerly waiting when there was loud screams coming from outside the bar. I started to assume that it was another fight between drunks but shots were being fired and then suddenly everyone inside started to rush out. Tables and glasses came crashing to the ground as fear consumed me. And that's when i noticed that voice again.

_**He awaits.** _

Title grabs for me so I don't get ran over and rush us out through the back door. He is telling me over and over that he will keep me safe. It almost doesn't feel real when we are outside and there's screams and flames all around us. What was going on? 

We made it through an alley when we soon were stopped by men dressed head to toe in the finest jewels and clothing that gave off the impression of trouble. As they turn to look at us I saw a symbol on their clothing that I never wanted to see . A symbol of a pirate but not just any pirates.

"A...Ateez." Title eyes widen and he struggled to act brave as he guard me from them.

Ateez the most feared pirates in all the land and sea. They were not like any other pirates. They dressed fancy, the owned a ship rumored to be haunted and were a small crew of just 8 men. Somehow these 8 men are able invade a town such as ours and take all that they desire and burn it to the ground without getting a single scratch on their boot. It's rumored too that their captain is a demon of some sorts and the others could be as well. Maybe that's how they are so unstoppable. 

"Aye San look he has something around his neck the captain might like."

I cursed this damn necklace once again bringing trouble to me. Did it summon Ateez here? Both of them came towards me. One had an eye patch with dark hair that covered his face like a curtain and grey streak in front. The other had a playful but censored smile on his lips. He had warm brown eyes and a mole under his right eye. His face wasn't very pirate like if I had not known he was from Ateez I would have thought he was just some pretty boy. 

Title pulled out a small knife he had and threaten them to back away but they just laughed and in a flash swung their sword and he fell to the ground. His arm gushing with blood. I screamed and tried to go to aid him but the pretty boy with the creepy smile grabbed me and tried to yank off my necklace but it didn't come off and he let out a scream.

"AHHH ! The damn thing burned me!"

"Quit playing.." The eye patched pirate rolled his eyes and also came towards me to grab the necklace and he too also screamed as he pulled away with his hand red. I took this as my chance to grab Title and make a run for it. 

I could hear nothing but my heart beating in my ear and the sounds of their yells behind me. It was like I was reliving that day all over again only this time I wouldn't allow anyone to die. Once we made it to what looked like a safe place which was an abandoned little cot that had not been raided for it had nothing inside.

"Stay here. I can't let you go with me."

"I won't let you go alone. I'll protect you." he locked me in his arms and ignored his wound.

"You can't protect me..as long as I have this.." I show him the necklace." They won't stop coming."

  
"Then why don't you just hand it over."

  
"I can't..didn't you see how it burned their hands...this necklace will never leave me until I find my treasure."

  
"And just what is your treasure?"

  
I thought it was Title who had ask that but the voice was different then his. Not as deep and sinister. I watched as a shadow emerged from what I thought was an empty and abandoned cot. And he stepped into the little light and that's when I saw a black hat, boots, a mullet and face both beautiful and scary.

"I asked you a question boy...what is your treasure?"

"I...I....don't know." I trembled and tried not to cry. This man was none other than Captain Hongjoong.

"That's not good but don't worry I seem to have found mine." he eyed my necklace then looked up into my eyes."Come and don't try to run or I'll kill your little boyfriend."

I didn't move at first because one Title still was holding onto me and two I was frightened. I could hear the Captain make a loud sigh when he saw me not moving.

"I said..." and with that he slashed Title's already bleeding arm even more open causing him to fall to the ground crying in pain. " I will kill your little boyfriend if you don't come. Don't make me angry. You won't like it when I'm angry." He started to laugh again . I hated it. But I had to go I had no choice. I tore off a piece of my shirt and tried to help Title stop the bleeding briefly. He weakly tried to cling to me but he knew there was nothing he could do. My heart ached as I heard him sob behind me as I was walking side by side with the devil of the sea.

What left of what I knew as my home was ashes and brokenness. I couldn't look at it anymore I focused my eyes straight ahead to that dreadful ship with the sails and haunted by their victims. Standing right before it were all the crew with arms filled of things they had stolen. They hauled it onto the ship but they stop when they saw the Captain and me. I looked to the ground but a hand lifted my chin and I was starring face to face with Captain Hongjoong.

"Welcome to Horizon you're the first ever person we bought onboard...alive."

And with that laughter filled the air and then everything went to black.


End file.
